Typically cartons for powdered laundry detergents include perforations for forming an opening in the carton. The consumer is expected to punch in the area of the carton wall defined by the perforations to create the opening through which the product can be poured. This procedure is frequently a difficult one since the carton walls are often not readily punctured by the consumer, notwithstanding the perforations. Moreover, the force needed to create the opening may cause some of the powdery product to escape undesirably from the carton. Another problem is that once the opening is created, it is difficult or impossible to close. As a result, subsequent inadvertent release of the product is not unusual.
A previous carton has included a tear tape spaced several inches from the top and functionally extending around at least three complete sides of the carton. The fourth side, which is left largely intact, is the broad rear panel, which serves as a hinge for the cover created by the tear tape. No liner is used in this previous carton.
Another prior carton has included a tear tape spaced from the top and functionally extending completely through all four sides of the carton, so that the cover created by the tape can be completely removed. This previous carton includes a four-sided liner, each wall of which corresponds closely in dimension to one of the four panels of the carton. The liner serves to retain the cover on the carton after the tear tape has been removed. However, the removable cover may be misplaced. Moreover, use of a removable cover tends to maximize the exposure of the product to the air and moisture and increases the potential for loss of volatile components.
While the above-described detergent cartons are acceptable and desirable for certain products, there is a need for an improved carton without a removable lid in the traditional detergent carton configuration, wherein the consumer can pour the product by grasping the narrow end of the container and tilting the opposite end forward